A Second Chance
by brucec22180
Summary: Everything was dark, and cold. My conning tower had been ripped apart from me when I sank, my bow had blown up, my sea planes lost to the sea before I surrender, as well as my torpedos which had never been used. I was scuttled to bottom of the ocean, to keep other nations form studying me. My mission was never compete the war ended before it could happen. I never proved myself.
1. Summoned

**Ok first off, this is my second fanfiction first on this thing.**

 **2ed off I'm not really good at the names of other ships so please don't kill me.**

 **Just in case a disclosure.**

 **I do not own KanColle.**

 **That is owned by Kadokawa Corporation I think…**

 **Well anyway shall we begin.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Summoned"

I laid on the hard sea floor, my conning tower and my aircraft hanger gone as well. My bow was missing about 2 feet of it. My planes which had been ditched just befor my capture were out in the Pacific some were, as well as my torpedoes. The war had ended befor I could do anything. My had surrender to a U.S sub that was smaller than me and my admiral killed himself out of grief of his lost honor on board me. 9 American sub sailors had come aboard so that my crew did not try to escape. They even changed open my hatch so I could not dive. I arrived in Japan and was then sent to Hawaii with my sister under top secret. They studied me and my sister to death. Then however they only had me and my sister for a little bit. For they had to shuttle us with torpedos from another U.S sub. It was because of what I think they called it the cold war?

I often wonder why I was still here in my rusting hull. I could see no reason for me to do so yet I stayed here. Something was holding me here I could not pass on. If someone found my hull they sould probably not recognized it. Meaning I would probably be forgotten, they most likely had. Not like I needed to be remembered , I had failed at my chance at the world, but I felt like I needed that chance to prove myself. Would I ever get a chance I throught into void that was the dark ocean. It answered.

First it sounded like a drum. A call to arms of you will, peircing through the silent ocean, searching for something to bring back, and form what I heard from its alluring beat, it was a call to return, a call to sail once more. Most inportently a call to return home, or a chance of redemption. It must have heard my throught, for it was heading straight for me. I could hear it coming closer faster and faster, like a steam engine's repeated cylinders over hill. I then heard the voices.

 _Our nation needs your help, our darkest time is upon us, we need you!_

I was needed, who , what. "Please tell me more!" I throught as the sound got closer and closer.

 _You have earned your rest but, our nation is in great need you!_

I had never earned my rest I had never done my mission, the war ending saw to that.I was ready, I was need, I do not care who is a calling. In is about time I prove myself.

 _WE NEED YOU!_

* * *

Sand shifted around me. I felt as if I was sinking in reverse. First my bow reattached itself then my conning tower came back with it my hanger.

I felt water being drained from inside of me. I felt things that had rusted away rebuild themselves from that rust. Pipes, gears, handles and many more things picked themselves off the floor and reattached themselves to their proper place

Gages that had long been at zero suddenly came back to life. Machinery that had laid dormant or flat out gone form the rust turned back on. I felt energy course through the wires inside of me. My engines started to rubble as my hull started to shake off the rust that had accumulated on it.

I saw a glint of green in the distant and that green soon turned out to be my planes and my torpedoes which I accepted gratefully.

With them I felt ready, with all of me here I could go. I could return. The light that was the sound was still there.

My dive plans set them to go towards it and my propellers for the first time in the longest of time pushed me through.

I went into the light, first my bow with some resistance but nothing I could not handle, then my hanger. Even more resistance, I was starting to shake. Then all of the sudden the resistance disappeared and I just flew threw and the light blind me.

* * *

I fell on to the floor as every sorta turned to normal. I got up and opened my eyes, wait I have eyes. Before that throught could cause me to panic I looked around, and things caught my attention.

I saw what looked to be priest or at least what could pass them, they were standing in white circles. With some other circles but with nothing in them. It looked like these were the poeple who had called me but I then looked behind them and saw more poeple. These poeple were dressed in what I could call civilian cloths. In all honestly though they looked more like school girls than regular civs. In the middle of the 2 groups of what I will call school girls was a group of men dress in what looked like navy cloths. One particular stood out from the rest. he was dressed in all white and had what looked like a admiral rank. I was about to go to him when the school girls started clapping and shouting very, very loudly and was nobody going to quit them down?

I was about to go up to the highest rank here but then when I took my first step I immediately regretted it I felt to weak to do anything, everything was to noise, to trier sum. I collapsed where I stood. The blackness over coming me as I hit the hard floor. My last throught was, what happened to me

* * *

 **Well that's it** **folks. Please review , feedback would be appreciated.**

 **That's all. Any Ideas on the type of ship/sub that is our main character. Please don't kill me! REVIEWS WELCOME!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. The noob

**Here is the next chapter. For the reviews only one of you got it correct and well the others I SAID CONNING TOWER AS IN A SUBMARINE! My thing also said I think pacific I think?**

 **Now that that is out of the way shall we begin?**

* * *

Ch 2

"The noob"

* * *

I heard pinging.

"Ping"

"Ping"

Like sonar, it was constant, but alway pinging when you least expected it.

I picked up multiple radar signals. All around me, and some were coming closer. I wish I could do something but I was just out of fuel. I mean I could do something but likely without refueling it would be a one way trip. Well it was worth a shot, so I open my eyes.

I slowly got up from where I still lay, I felt some come up from behind me and help me up on my feet.

"It's ok, I got you. I bet you are hungry let's get you to the mess." The person seid as I limped over to what I presumed the exit was but the person was stopped.

"Nagato, what are you doing with the newly summon ship girl?" I heard a gruff voice asked as the person who I could only think might be the Nagato.

"Admiral, I was going to take her to the cafeteria so that she can eat." Nagato said as she turned to face the causing me to follow and that was when I finally saw up close what he looked like. He looked to be in his 30's or so, but in his eyes there was still a spark in them, he still had some child in him. He was wearing a dress uniform all white like the one my admiral use to were before he committed suicide inside my hull. He had a ton of medals. He looked good.. As in well agg I am staring!

"I would like to know her name, will you please tell me what your name is?" The Admiral asked looking at me with a glare saying you'd better answer. Which I promptly did so doing my best to salute him.

"My name is I-400, also know as Sentoku, the namesake of the I-400's class Sentoku." I said raising both the Admiral and Nagato's attention.

Nagato was the first to speak up "I have never heard of that class of ship." She said questionably.

" That is because I am not a ship, I am a submarine and I was built in secret as was my sister." I said with a little bit of pride in my voice. Just a little bit.

"To bad we never got to see combat." I said mournfully.

"Nagato, would you take Sentoku to the mess hall, where she can eat, then bring her to my office." The Admiral ordered Nagato, and he then walked away.

Nagato looked at me, then pulled me through the room and through some doors with me trying my best not to trip or fall, being a human is a pain.

* * *

We made it to the mess hall. Me panting from the pace that Nagato had set. She did not looked even phased. Making me a little confused but any way once I saw the food well I forgot about being exhausted and dug right in. Befor I knew it I had go through I think at least two servings but It could have been more. Any way Nagato left me, but she gave me a map to find the Admiral's office.

After I was done eating, I followed Nagato's map to the Admiral's office, which I then waited outside his door for no reason really, I was nervous, yes, but anyway I knocked on the door and waited for someone to say come in.

"Come in." I heard someone say that was definitely not Nagato or the Admiral. Anyways I opened the door.

When I opened the door the first thing I noticed was that I was not the only girl in the room. Both of which looked very annoyed at me. One was wearing blue the other wearing red. I could tell just by looking at them that they had long been together and worked well together. All I could wonder is who they were and why were they here.

"Hello, Sentoku. I have decided to start a new program were older more experienced ship girls will be the instructors or something like that to the newer less experienced ship girls, like you. These two" he pointed at the two other girls "will be your instructors or something like that."He said.

"Is that understood." He asked glaring at the other two girls, you could have heard a penny or something like that drope.

"WHAT!" The red one seid.

* * *

 **Can anyone guess who the 2 ship girls are and also, this will be edited severely latter on so please do not kill me. Also about the reviews I like them but I thought a conning tower was only on a submarine not a battleship**

 **As of right now please favorite, follow or review, it helps me improve my writing .**

 **TELL NEXT TIME**

 **CEB**


End file.
